


Deep Breaths

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Anger was something Harry was used to dealing with now, but there are times where it can seem so overwhelming that all he can do is stop and take a break from life for a few precious moments.





	Deep Breaths

"Here Harry, try now."

Harry could actually feel himself twitching with agitation as Hermoine handed him his transfiguration essay again. How many times has she proof-read and corrected it? He didn't know, but god did his hand hurt. The faint 'I must not tell lies' didn't make his mood feel any better. Nor did the incessant moaning and slurping noises coming from Ron and Lavender's corner of the common room.

Nonetheless he dipped his quill into the inkwell again. But before he took it out he stared blankly down at the parchment in front of him. No matter how hard he tried to come up with a 14 inch essay about transfiguration it just wouldn't come to him. He knew what he should say, Hermione's latest batch of corrections had basically been a couple of minor changes. He was getting closer, he could smell it.

"Harry!" He jumped, cursing under his breath as he almost knocked the ink over. He shot Hermione an annoyed look, but it quickly faded when he saw her worried expression.

"Yes, Hermione?" He internally cringed, hating how strained his voice sounded but he wasn't angry at her and he didn't want to turn into a shouting idiot like he was last year. He had learned his lesson about temper.

"Are you alright? You seem awfully distracted." No shit. That was putting it mildly. Harry kept his cynical thoughts to himself, running a hand through his messy hair. He could feel it trembling as he ran his digits though his locks.

He nodded a little. "Fine. Yeah. Getting a little frustrated. Mind if I take a break and come back?" A sickly feeling crept in his stomach. He was not fine, he was more than a little frustrated. He wanted to tell Hermione and his stomach did a wronksy faint at the idea of being dismissed due to his temper. He had enough of that. 

No, it wasn't good to bottle everything up. He knew he was being stupid, he _knew_ he could trust Hermione, but the doubt clung on like a parasite. Swallowing thickly, he spoke in a quieter tone. "Actually, would you mind coming with me?" Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, and she glanced over at Ron. "Just you." He clarified. Ron may be a great friend but he didn't need Ron right now.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Are we going to see..." She trailed off, and Harry actually snorted a little and shook his head.

"God no. I just, need somewhere quiet and where we won't get interrupted." Wow, that sounded bad. He resisted the urge to smack himself, but he let out a small groan of frustration.

Mercifully Hermione seemed to understand what he was trying to say. "Room of Requirement. Come on." She stole another glance at Ron and Lavender, before packing away their things. When-no. If, Ron asked where they were going, Harry hoped she'd lie right to his face and tell him that they were going to the library.

Alas, Ron didn't look up from doing whatever forbidden thing he could to Lavender while in a public setting. Harry was now only aware that he was still clutching the now broken feather quill in his hand. Damn it. He muttered a quick _'reparo'_ and stowed it away, leading Hermione up the flight of stairs to the Room of Requirement in silence.

Please, please do not let Malfoy be in there. Harry didn't know why the blonde idiot was holed up there all the time but right now he couldn't give a damn. After pacing back and forth three times as usual, a giant wooden door revealed itself to them.

Harry pulled the door open, letting Hermione enter first before closing it shut. Stepping in behind her, he wasn't surprised to find the room was totally silence, pillows and a few couches strewn about. Hermione looked over at him, eyebrow raised.

"It's not what you think." He said dully, walking over to one of the various pillows and giving it a harsh kick. "I'm mad." Again, understatement. "Just..." He trailed off, desperately trying to find the words to explain to her. "Ever since last year I've gotten a bit of a temper."

"A bit?" Hermione quipped, giving him a tiny smile and a small wave to continue.

"Okay. More than a bit." He nodded. "It's getting harder to keep my cool though. I find myself getting angrier and angrier and..." He grunted, slamming his fist against the soft wall. He could feel Hermione hovering behind him. "I can't deal with it. I can't make it go away, it just comes back worse than ever. I want to scream, I want to yell at the top of my lungs. But then I'll just look like a mad hatter. Again. It's...like a fire." He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but maybe she could understand a little.

"A fire?" She questioned, and he knew she wanted him to elaborate.

"Yeah, a fire. Something that starts out small, but it just grows and grows until it reaches a blazing inferno. You try and put it out but nothing seems to work. It just burns everything and you can't stop it no matter how hard you try."

Harry closed his eyes, feeling Hermione pull him in for a soft hug. "I'm sorry for dragging you up here for this." He spoke quietly against her shoulder, leaning into the touch.

"Don't be." She spoke just as quietly, gently rubbing his back. "Don't be sorry for anything Harry. It's okay to be mad." He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping her shirt tightly. "You've been put under pressure that could crack adults. Honestly it's amazing that you aren't unhinged already."

"Thanks." He said dryly, but he smiled despite himself. "Feels like I'm working my way there though." He took deep breaths, finally feeling his body start to loosen up. A wave of weariness washed over him, and he could feel the heat in his face draining away. "Thanks." He said again, wanting to say more.

"Of course." Hermione hugged him tightly, and he rested his forehead against her shoulder. "I'll be here whenever you need me. Ron too."

"I know." He mumbled, letting his best friend sit them both down on one of the couches. So tired...

"Just rest for a while. Essays can wait." Harry gave a small nod and a vague noise. Feeling his mind slip into unconsciousness, Harry allowed himself to fall asleep against Hermione.

He didn't feel her lay him down, placing his head in her lap. All she did was open one of her books and start reading, petting his head softly every now and then.

They would leave when Harry felt ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone to reads this, I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
